National Tequila Day
by theeAnonymousWriter
Summary: It's another successful show of News Night with Will McAvoy. Mac is packing up to go home, when Will asks her to have drinks with him. What happens I wonder? NEWSROOM.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this on July 24, 2012, also known as National Tequila Day, also known as my favorite holiday. (Don't judge me).**

**So this is a little fic I wrote about today starring Will McAvoy and MacKenzie McHale from the Newsroom. After last week's episode "Amen," the end of the episode with the _Rudy_ scene orchestrated by Mac for Will, my shipper heart truly set sail.**

**So here I'm writing a little one-shot, possibly two-shot pushing these two forward in MY world of The Newsroom. So enjoy! And I obviously have no affiliation with The Newsroom; I just have a vivid imagination.**

**And I was kidding about National Tequila Day being my favorite holiday.**

**ALSO, IF YOU LIKED THIS FIC (OR HATED IT, I DON'T CARE) PLEASE WRITE SOME NEWSROOM FANFICTION.**

**THANKS to Syd for encouraging me to write this and post it. Thanks baby girl.**

* * *

It was 11pm on a Tuesday night, and of all of the bars in New York City, Will McAvoy and Mackenzie McHale were slumming it in a cheap-o bar somewhere downtown.

It was 10:15pm on a Tuesday night after another successful show and after the staff meeting in the conference room, Mac was in her office, packing up her things to head home to an empty apartment. There were no phone calls from Wade telling her to pick up some wine on her way home, and she was feeling ambivalent about the fact that Wade was no longer in her life. He wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but he did keep her mind off of her tumultuous working relationship with Will, and he was someone to come home to.

There were no phone calls or texts from Wade. No voicemails calling to apologize or text messages asking her to forgive him. She can't say she wasn't hurt, after all they had been together for a few months, though it wasn't anything too serious, but in the end he had used her for his selfish political agenda.

"What an asshole," she muttered under her breath.

As she packed her things, her mind wandered back to the hug she and Will had shared that same night. That was the first time since she'd been there that she had a genuine 'moment' with him. It felt good to be back in his arms; it was like nothing had changed between them. She felt safe, and loved.

As thoughts of romance spun around quickly in her head, there was a sudden knock on her office door; it was Will. She quickly stopped organizing her messy desk, and jumped a little at the intrusion.

"Hi."

"Hi." Mac stood there with papers in her hand, staring at him with a slight smile on her face. She was in a kind of daze, recalling memories of the two of them.

"Uhh Mac," Will said, trying to gage her full attention.

Mac snapped out of her daze and responded, "Yes William?"

"Good show tonight…you want to get a drink with me? Well…not…yeah with me.

"yeah…sure," Mac said cracking a smile.

Will stood in the door and looked at Mac as she collected her purse and other personal items. It reminded him of, when they were together, the countless times when he had to wait on her as she got ready for parties. He was always waiting on her to finish putting her make up on, or finish doing her hair. But she was so adorable when she was rushing around trying to hurry so they wouldn't be late. She would ramble on about how she was sorry she was taking so long and she was almost done, and he'd sit in a chair near her dressing table in her apartment and watch her. While he watched her scurry around he'd think to himself how much he actually loved her. He didn't know if she knew how much she mattered to him. When she was finally done making herself up, she'd hesitantly walk over to Will, crack a sheepish grin, and say "I'm readyyyy," quietly. Will would smile back at her, and look into her eyes. It was with that one look that would make her whole face light up. He loved when she looked at him like that. He would lean down and kiss her like he was kissing her for the very first time. This was their usual routine when they were invited anywhere, the way she—

"Will?" Mac said as she stood a few feet in front of him, ready to go.

"Yeah?" He answers, caught off guard.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," and with that, he let her pass in front of him as they walked out of her office into the nearly empty newsroom.

Will and Mac found an out of the way little bar somewhere downtown at 11pm. They made sure they wouldn't be seen out together, so they picked the diviest-dive bar they could find on the island of Manhattan. With TMI and Nina Howard still a threat, the two of them really weren't up for creating more tabloid fodder, plus Will wanted to be alone with Mackenzie, no interruptions.

"Mac do you know what today is?" Will asked smugly.

He was in a good mood, a really good mood, Mac thought to herself. The notion slightly concerned her.

"Mm July 24!" she said enthusiastically, but not knowing what he was getting at.

"Ok, yeah, but do you know why today is significant?"

"…no? Oh wait! Wait…oh no. It's not my birthday is it?" Mac said, honestly trying to remember her birthday.

"No, your birthday is in June, and no to whatever else you are about to say…"

"It's—oh ok…"

"No, Mac today is National Tequila Day."

"And that's significant WHY Billy?"

"Because I know how much you enjoy good tequila. If I remember correctly, the night I met you, we were attending a certain party for a certain retired anchor, and you were tanked and hitting on this retired anchor WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS. You were drinking the cheapest liquor they had, which by many people's standards isn't so cheap. Tres-Quatro-Cinco."

As he said the name, a bottle of Tres-Quatro-Cinco was placed in front of Will with two shot glasses.

He continued,"and for every special occasion after we started dating, we drank Tres-Quatro-Cinco together. You don't remember that?"

"Will, I was way too drunk the night you met me, and I practically embarrassed myself in a room of my colleagues. That was a night I wanted to forget…except the whole meeting you part."

Will raised his shot glass and Mackenzie mirrored his gesture. They took their shots; Will grimacing, and Mac, wide-eyed, but taking it like a pro.

"And in fairness, William, I thought you were just breaking out a bottle of Tequila because you knew I liked it. I had no idea it was the kind I was drinking at the party. So either you are a real bastard for making remember such an embarrassing evening, or…"she sighed heavily and paused before she spoke again "…or…you're a really sweet guy who's reciprocating kindness…which by the way, is very unbecoming of you if you want to keep up the 'tough-guy' persona around the office." She giggled as she poured herself and Will another shot and raised her glass before gulping it back.

"And then there's the third option, which involves you reminding me of all of the good times we used to have together…which also counts as reciprocating kindness…" Will smiled widely at this notion.

The two continued talking for another two hours; discussing everything from politics, to literature, cell phones, Leona and Reese Lansing, and just about everything else you can think of.

The bottle was getting less and less full while Will McAvoy and Mackenzie McHale were getting more and more loose as the hours went by.

They were having a good time. They were laughing heartily and it reminded them both of when they were together, though both parties were reluctant to say what they were thinking in this moment.

"William Duncan McAvoy, tell me about your girlfriend…with the chest…" she says playfully. She extends her hands out in front of her chest, to suggest the woman's large chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he says in a more serious tone trying to cover up his blatant intoxicated state.

Will didn't want to get into this with her right now because if she pushed him any more about relationships he was afraid he might tell her how he felt. That he might tell her that he missed her. That he might tell her that he still loved her.

"You know…the…the pilot…with the boobs…and the hair extensions…"

"She, haha…she was a cheerleader, and she's not my girlfriend, Mac…"

"Oh girlfriend, schmirlfriend—you know Will I—"

"—Mac please…"

"What?"

Will looks at her with a sad glance. Neither of them said anything, but they both had an inkling of what the other person was thinking.

"Will, I should go. You were very sweet to do this for me, but I really think I should go…" She puts her coat on and grabs her purse ready to head out the door.

"Mackenzie! I…I'm trying to do something nice for you. Please…stay."

"Will, maybe this is—"

"Wait, just please sit," Will says in an upbeat tone, despite the awkwardness of the current situation.

"It's just you and me, like old times, sitting in a dive bar drinking ridiculously expensive tequila…"

"Darling, we've never sat in a dive bar drinking ridiculously expensive tequila together…" Mac says with a slight smile.

"What I'm trying to say, is that this doesn't have to be anything more than just us sitting here talking…"

Still standing, Mac says "It's never going to be that simple Will…I fucked things up a long time ago, and I'm just trying to do right by you and—"

"You don't need to do right by me, you need to let yourself be free of whatever perverse sense of guilt you've got, and just embrace what we have now…"

"Oh? And what do we have now? Because I can't think of a word to describe our current relationship!"

A bit bewildered, Will says "Wow…I don't think there is a word for what we've gotten ourselves into…"

She drops her head a little bit, and smiles despite the slight tension. She gives in.

"Goodnight Will. Thank you for the drinks."

Will nods his head. He's sad to see her go, but the night had to end somehow. I guess this was the ending she chose, he thought.

Mackenzie moves slightly to leave, but before she can even turn her body towards the door, she stops herself.

She looks back to Will. He's looking at her with a tired grin on his face.

Mackenzie pauses momentarily. She remembered the look on Will's face on Valentine's Day when he realized she was behind the _Rudy_ moment. She slowly leans in to kiss Will on the lips. He leans in to the kiss, and the exchange is gentle, but passionate and built up.

She pulls back for a moment. Was this her giving up her guilt and giving in to her feelings for Will?

* * *

**So that's it guys. For now anyway. Continue? Yes/no?**

**PLEASE leave a review. It's not the best writing in the world, but you can't say I'm not trying here.**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

WOW. Thanks guys for all of your support! You guys seem to like it, so I'll keep writing. Sorry I haven't posted a story in a while. I'm moving into a new apartment, and the boyfriend came up and visited and distracted me. Anyway, I'm moving in soon so hopefully, I'll have more time to write. So yeah. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! Keep writing more NEWSROOM FIC writers! You're doing beautifully. Get pumped for tonight's ep too! ONLY 2 MORE EPS! Ciao tutti! Grazie mille!

* * *

Before they knew it, Will and Mac were pressed together in the back of a taxicab, giddy from the tequila and that tingly feeling inside. The moments between that first kiss at the bar, to this very moment in the back of a dirty New York City taxicab had been a complete blur.

Mac was sure of one thing though; she had definitely kissed him….a lot. She didn't want to make a scene at the bar, but between the liquor and her pent up feelings for Will, she was certain that she needed to kiss him. BADLY. It was as if all of her good sense and judgment had, in that moment, just disappeared. Somewhere in that head of hers she couldn't quite convince herself that the over-used, romanticized phrase 'nothing else mattered' was appropriate in this situation. A LOT mattered. Her job, Will's job, their…"relationship," their working relationship, and their emotional well being. The moment she kissed Will, she knew all of that was at stake now.

But the damn tequila…

Will didn't hesitate to kiss Mac. It was something he had wanted for so long; to have some kind of physical contact with her. Their issues with each other ran deep, deeper than Will cared to admit. He was sure of one thing though; he still loved her. After all these years, after her lies about "working late," and "meeting a girlfriend for drinks," and after all the heartbreak, he still loved her. There was absolutely nothing he could do to convince himself otherwise. So tonight, when she kissed him, his body reacted immediately to the response, because he needed her. Mackenzie McHale kissed _him_.

_Does she feel the same…_Will thought. He needed to investigate further.

Miguel Rodriguez had gotten his second call from dispatch tonight telling him to pick somebody up down in the Village. Miguel was certain he was picking up some drunk NYU students heading home to the East Side.

_Dear God, please don't let them throw up in my cab. Please, I can't afford taking this car in to be cleaned every couple of days. But that's what I get for getting the night shift, huh? Bastards. _

Miguel pulled up to the corner of the street next to a shanty little bar.

_Now if I know the NYU student population, THIS is not where college students get drunk…I'm more likely to find my father-in-law in that dive…Jesus._

And before long, a very tall blond man, and a thin brunette woman fell into Miguel's cab.

"Where are y'all headed?"

"Uhh…" Mac kisses him again, slowly. Will laughs a little. "We're headed to the West Side, 66th and Columbus."

"Yeah alright lady," Miguel said.

"You still live there right?" She asked coyly.

"Yeah Mac, Andrew is still the door man too, so this will get awkward…"

_The second worst kind of taxi passenger is the lovey-dovey couple. Most of the time, they're not even together, but the noises coming from my back seat, definitely rank towards the top for terrible passengers. Still though, drunk NYU students…_

Will and Mac were too caught up in each other to notice the look of utter disgust the taxi driver was giving them in his rearview mirror.

Will had his arm around Mac, and she had to lean up to kiss him. They were comfortable, and laughing in each other's arms.

"Will," Mac started before she leaned up again to kiss him, "I don't want you to think I'm doing this just because of—"

"Mac, stop. Can we just 'talk' later? For once can we just let a possibly good thing happen? Please?" Will put on his best puppy-dog face. If she didn't start in on a lecture in 4 seconds, he knew she'd cave.

_4…3…2…1_

"FINE! But don't think you're getting off..." she pauses, looking up at Will, who at the moment, was giving her a very awkward look "poor choice of words?" she continued.

"I'd say so." They kissed again, passionately.

Miguel coughed twice so he could get the love birds attention. Since the taxi cab coming to a stop wasn't enough to break the two from their little romp in his back seat, he tried coughing once…then twice.

"ALRIGHT ma'am, we've arrived."

Will and Mac broke their kiss quickly and gave their attention to their driver.

This was the first time Miguel got a good look at who it was exactly in the back of his taxi, and once he made eye contact with the man, it hit him.

_I'M DRIVING WILL MCAVOY and his sexy lady friend. Ohhhho this is good!_

Will threw him a $100, grabbed Mac's hand and got the hell out of that cab.

They held it together until the elevator doors closed. Andrew, the 80-year-old doorman, nodded knowingly at Will and Mac as they passed through the lobby, and as soon as they were out of the doorman's line of sight, Will was up against Mac in the elevator. Neither of them could get over the overwhelming feeling of happiness. Lately, 'happy' was not a word either used to describe their mental well being. Lately, they couldn't even find a word to describe their mental well being. So two people feeling this way, naturally, over time, gravitated toward each other to this very moment. And then the alcohol of course, which heavily clouded their thoughts…

Lips on lips, tongue on tongue, exploring each other's bodies, craving the feeling of being with the other person. Mackenzie hadn't been in Will's apartment in years, but the way she pulled him towards his bedroom made it seem as if she had been there just the night before. She felt comfortable, in her element. She felt…sexy…and drunk, but still sexy.

Will picked up on Mac's change in demeanor. All of a sudden he found himself practically ripping off her clothes. He hadn't felt this good about being intimate with someone in a long time. Everything felt so right between the two of them.

On the way to Will's bedroom, clothes had been shed. Will was down to his boxers and Mac was down to her underwear.

Will sat down on the edge of his bed, with Mac standing up between his legs. He was languidly kissing her stomach, touching her hips, her legs…Mackenzie was slowly moving her hips back and forth, almost dancing for him.

"Mackenzie…you are so beautiful," he said kissing her hip.

"Mmm Will, you know I love it when you flatter me," she said with a little laugh. Will laughed lightly with her as he kissed up and down her midriff.

"You don't even recognize the panties?" She mentioned playfully.

This got Will's attention, and he playfully put his face right up to them, and stared. He jokingly moved his head around trying to "get a better look" in the lowlight of the apartment. Mackenzie was laughing. She missed his humor. He always made her laugh. There were times, when they made love,where it'd just be slow and fun, and they'd make little comments to each other, laugh, and just be.

They both missed this.

How could Will forget those panties? He bought them as a gift for her many years ago on Valentine's Day. He remembered he bought them in a set that included sexy bras and some kind of snap up device he wasn't sure of what it was. No matter, he remembered those panties. And the bra…

"Wasn't there a bra that matched these things?" He said putting his arms around her waist and looking up at her with his chin on her stomach.

_He has the cutest face when he does that_, Mac thought as she listened to Will ask his question.

"Yes, but you discarded it somewhere in your living room…it's very comfortable…" she giggled.

Mac remembered the Valentine's Day he gave her the lingerie set. He brought her up to the roof of the building, the New York City skyline bright as ever. He gave her flowers and she thanked him and kissed him, not expecting another gift. They kissed for a few minutes with the romantic city skyline as their backdrop. She was experiencing one of those movie moments, and was totally content. She was with the perfect man, Will McAvoy. He was rough around the edges, but he always put her first, and loved her unconditionally. He gave her everything he could.

They looked out over the city together for a few minutes before he practically jumped a foot in the air, nearly giving her a heart attack, as he scurried to a corner of the building where he had apparently hid something. He walked away from Mac yelling to her from across the space has he fetched something he had hidden.

"Jesus Christ, I almost forgot this…that'd be awkward if someone found—well here you go."

"Will! You didn't have to get me anything…and you didn't have to hide it up here…"

"Well I just put it up here before we came out because I wanted to surprise you, but just…just open it." Will tried to hold back a smile. He failed.

"William, why are you so giddy, it's just a Valentine's Day gift for God's sake—"

And then she opened it.

"Ohhh…you got me…sexy underwear…"

"Ta-da! Whaddya think?" Will said, very excited.

"Well, WILLIAM what woman doesn't love getting lingerie on Valentine's Day," she said completely deadpan.

"Well that's not actually the gift." He grabbed the bag from her and stuck his hand in it reaching towards the very bottom.

"WILL!" Mackenzie said in mock anger. He REALLY didn't have to do this.

Will was still struggling to find whatever was on the bottom, and Mac was just laughing, her head in her hands.

"Here it is!"

Mac was broken from her thoughts by Will inching closer and closer downwards.

It wasn't very long before she pushed him back on the bed and the two of them were wrapped up in each other, not daring to look back now.

Will rolled on top of her and stopped kissing her for a second.

"I love you Mac…and that's not the tequila talking. I'm serious. I love you and I don't care."

"I love you Will, but shut up!"

And with that, Mac rolled him over and made love to him.

* * *

So I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I needed to finish it. Thanks for reading though! Next one will be better, I promise.

Also, next one might be the last one. But I'll write other one-shots. I promise. Ciao!


End file.
